Argus Hakan: Centre Stage
by SpiritofAttorney
Summary: A fanmade origin story for Argus Hakan.


Argus Hakan was sad. He sat down on the bench next to the sign proudly displaying the academy's name: Hexepta Legal Academy. When he had first arrived at the bench, the afternoon was very young; and the sun was peacefully pacing its way through the very peak of the sky. A south westerly wind blew some cherry blossoms by, but Argus did not notice this. He was too busy focusing on the tattered newspaper clipping he clasped tightly in his hand.

Previously, his convivial lecturer had jauntily announced that a member of the academy among them was going to be able to interview a convicted criminal, in celebration of the academy's anniversary. However, much to the lecturer's dismay, none of the students were eager to perform the interview. Despite the lack of enthusiasm, the lecturer insisted that it would "be a groundbreaking showing of what happens to a criminal after conviction" and "be criminologically fascinating", the student was eventually just chosen at random.  
And, out of all the students in that hall, Argus had been selected.

However, that was not even the worst of it. After being accepted for the role, several terrible things transpired. Firstly, he would be presenting the interview to a vast crowd of students and criminologists, representing the elite talent that the academy has to offer, and secondly, worst of all, he found out who the vile criminal was. It was the bastard that killed Argus' beloved friend Michael!

Had Michael still been alive, things would have been so different. Michael surely would have proudly volunteered to interview the criminal, and took it in stride. Then Argus could feel proud inside to be friends with such an incredible person. But, this could never be, after his life was stolen away by the heartless and professional assassin, by the name of ArrowDusk.

Sorrowfully, Argus shifted his consciousness back to reality. It had begun to rain, and it was getting late. He still had to finish memorising exactly what to ask, and he wanted to check the internet, so regretfully he returned back to his dorm. However, once he got there, he forgot all his plans and drifted off to sleep.  
Argus awoke to the cry of a cockerel early in the morning. As he had a busy day, he hurriedly prepared himself then headed into the theatre-like hall, preparing for his interview. He talked with the lecturer, and checked the encryption of this building foreign to him. The network seemed insecure, and he found that, if he wanted to, he could easily manipulate many processes in the building; set off alarms, turn off the lights or even adjust the picture display on the large screen. Normally, he would derive amusement from his ability to control such things, but at this point, he felt totally and utterly powerless.

Mayor Hexepta came onto the stage and congratulated him on his willingness to hunt for information. He was completely oblivious to Argus' turmoil, and this just made Argus feel worse.  
Soon after, ArrowDusk himself walked on stage.  
"Guten Tag," he said coldly, "It has been a long time since I was last free of jail bars."  
Argus grimaced, he could hardly bear to see such a vile mess of a person.

When both were seated, the Mayor gave his introduction, and the interview began.  
Despite his internal state, Argus somehow managed to maintain a calm exterior, and professionally asked his questions in a surprisingly polite conversational tone. In fact, it was likely that his subject was the only person in the whole hall who was not taken in by his act, as perceptiveness was a necessary skill of an assassin.

However, when it seemed that the interview might have gone by without any issue, absolute disaster struck.  
Without warning, the lights of the hall shut down, and the room was plunged into darkness. The audience's confused chattering filled the room with buzzed noise, but everyone still heard the sudden, sharpest sound of them all. A superhuman voice cried out in excruciating pain. Mere seconds later, the lights hummed back on, one by one. When the audience looked back at the stage, they were astonished.  
ArrowDusk was no more. What was left of the grotesque assassin, was merely an empty shell, devoid of life. A large blade, with an ornate, floral design on the handle, stuck through his back, and pierced out through his chest.

"Wut?" exclaimed Argus, "I- I didn't do this! It wasn't me!"


End file.
